Un dia interminable
by Nai SD
Summary: Un gran día que mi mente no quiere olvidar. El día que mi corazón se fue junto con . El día que lo conocí marcando mi destino para siempre.


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo me divierto usando sus personajes. **

**UN DIA INTERMINABLE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**os días pasaban para toda la gente pero para mí siempre seguía siendo lo mismo, el estúpido día que conocí a Darien ese chico alto, moreno, de unos ojos zafiro únicos e indescifrables.

Aún recuerdo que yo corría plácidamente en el parque como suelo hacerlo siempre, y de repente choque con unos hombros anchos y fuertes, eran los de él. Lo mire por unos instantes y el mundo pareció acabarse a nuestro alrededor, mi cuerpo experimento una extraña paz que no sentía desde la muerte de mi padre. Eso hizo que mi piel se erizara y una ola de frio sobrenatural se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Confundida por la extraña sensación, rodé los ojos y murmure un _lo_ _siento _y continúe mi camino. O eso intente porque él no pareció satisfecho.

—Hoye pequeña escurridiza con un simple _lo siento _no solucionaras nada. —su voz era grave pero a la vez estaba usando un tono sensual o al menos a mí me pareció así.

—Dije lo siento sí. Ahora si me permites tengo calorías que bajar. —intente seguir corriendo pero él me jalo del brazo

—A mi gusto no pareces gorda o al menos esa sudadera lo esconde muy bien, igual me estoy desviando del tema, ¿ a qué iba? O si ya recordé. Tú me debes una disculpa y no te dejare en paz hasta que me la des.

—"Siento haberlo chocado Mr arrogante" —le conteste haciendo comillas en tono de burla .

—Eso no es una disculpa. Propongo que a modo de disculpa me acompañes a tomar un refresco y no acepto un _ no _por respuesta.

Recuerdo que al principio me negué pero al rato me di cuenta que cumpliría su palabra a como de lugar, incluso si eso significara hacer unas cuantas de esas sonrisas ladeadas, a las que pronto me di cuenta que nunca podría resistirme. Fuimos hasta el café del frente y ambos pedimos una limonada para intentar apaciguar un poquito el calor que sentía por dentro.

Nunca entendí la razón de porque se empeñó tanto en invitarme a salir y yo tampoco quise preguntársela. Su compañía me hizo bien, y aunque al principio me rehusé a hablar, al final terminamos hablando de cosas que jamás pensé que llegaría a hablar con un completo desconocido. Me conto que se llamaba Darien y que aspiraba a ser un médico, yo le conté sobre mi sueño de estudiar en una universidad extranjera. El escaso tiempo que podía brindar una tomada de limonada no nos alcanzó, y el chico pelinegro me invito a un parque de diversiones.

El día en el parque transcurrió entre peleas y risas, gritos y coqueteos. Darien se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y obviamente que un pude negarme. Cuando se fue se despidió de mí y aún recuerdo sus suaves y deliciosas palabras:

_Pequeña escurridiza, fue un verdadero placer chocarme contigo no todos los días te chocas que una chica tan sexy sin llevártela la cama y eso fue un verdadero reto, pero lo ame. Bueno jamás fui un fanático de los grandes discursos y no porque no me gusten si no porque no me salen. Así que lo único que te puedo decir que me divertí como no lo había hecho en años._

Después recuerdo que me dio un gran beso. De esos con los cual culminas una cita buenísima, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos ahogue un pequeño gemido lo cual provoco que abriera mis labios y el introdujera su experimentada lengua en mi boca. El beso duro tanto y como el oxígeno nos permitió. Después de terminar el beso el monto su hermosa y moderna moto y se alejó de mi lado. Dejándome confundida y maravillada.

Los días pasaron después de ese hermoso hecho, pero mi mente jamás lo acepto y dudo que algún día lo acepte. Todos los días lo primero que recuerdo es ese maravilloso día que parece nunca terminar y todas mis noches son invadidas por la presencia de Darien.

Sin duda aquel día es interminable para mi mente y mi corazón que se fue junto con él en esa moto y al parecer no volverá.

De Darien jamás supe más nada, como la tonta que soy no pedí su teléfono ni su dirección ni nada. Fue como un ángel que callo de cielo y así como callo volvió a subir.

Y bueno esa es la razón por la cual para mi _ese _fue y sera _**UN DIA INTERMINABLE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hola bueno este es un mini fic en disculpa de que no eh actualizado los otros! **

**Espero que les haya gustado ya que lo hice con mucho amor! Se los kiere un montón. Con todo mi cariño **

_**Nai **_

_**PD: No ando con mucha inspiración así que no sé cuándo actualizaré. Espero sepan disculparme.**_


End file.
